Las últimas palabras al amor de mi vida
by x-Malfoy-x
Summary: Sasuke está herido. Su muerte es inminente. ¿Qué será lo que se dirán antes de la despedida? .SasuNaru.


**Las últimas palabras al amor de mi vida.**

—¡No, no….No, no! —Gritaba histérico.

Su respiración se agitaba al máximo y varios pinchazos en el pecho le obligaron a llevarse la mano a este. La otra la tenia sujeta a los cabellos del chico que seguía tumbado en el suelo.

La sangre empezaba a dejar un gran charco sobre la tierra mojada por la lluvia que hacía escasos minutos estaba cayendo. Si no hacía algo para parar la hemorragia no habría esperanza para él.

—Por favooor…..No…. —Las lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas ardientes, quemando su piel a su paso —Dios…ayúdame….te lo suplico….

Los ojos negros del que yacía tendido se entreabrieron levemente e intento en vano que algún sonido saliera de su boca. A su lado de rodillas estaba Naruto ahogando su llanto, empeñándose porque Sasuke no lo viera en ese estado.

—No hables….No digas nada. Vas a estar bien, aguanta Sasuke. Saldremos de esta, te lo prometo….Te lo prometo —Las gotas cristalinas caían sobre el pecho descubierto del chico de piel nívea —Tú solo aguanta…

—Ya…es demásia….do….tarde….Usura…tonkashi… —Empezó a toser de forma brusca asustando a Naruto quien de inmediato lo aguanto por la espalda. Las manos le temblaban y tenía los nervios destrozados —Vete….

El rubio le miró desconcertado ante esa última palabra.

— ¡¿Estás loco? —Chilló apretándole con más firmeza para poder sustentarlo. Sasuke apenas tenía fuerzas para sostenerse— ¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso! ¡¿Me oyes? ¡Voy a quedarme contigo hasta el final —Sasuke hizo una mueca con sus labios que parecía una media sonrisa.

— ¿Acaso…quier…es verm…e morir…? —Los ojos azules se auguraron aun más ante lo dicho.

No, no podía ser cierto. Sasuke no moriría. No ahora que por fin había logrado recuperarle.

—Hoy no…No sin mi permiso. ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame joder! —La oscuridad de Sasuke atravesó el cielo de Naruto—Eres todo lo que me queda….Si alguna vez te importe lo suficiente demuéstramelo….Te pido que vivías…Vive Sasuke, porque te necesito…—Esta vez fue Sasuke quien haciendo alago de toda la fuerza que aun poseía y a pesar de haber perdido mucha sangre acaricio la mano del rubio que seguía inmóvil sobre sus abdominales.

—Sigues siendo….un completo baka…. —Los dedos de Naruto se entrelazaron con los de Sasuke .

La lluvia estaba comenzando a convertirse en una tormenta furiosa. A lo lejos podían oírse los truenos y el viento cada vez se volvía más violento.

Aquel lugar estaba desierto. Ni un alma viva se encontraba en las cercanías. El último ataque había sido brutal, tanto que ni siquiera Sasuke había podido hacer nada para amortiguarlo. En ese momento solo tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo para poder salvar al rubio de recibir la embestida de lleno. Su cuerpo otra vez le había jugado un mala pasada, pero no se arrepentía de ello. Si él no le hubiera ayudado ahora sería Naruto quien estaría a las puertas de la muerte. El solo hecho de imaginárselo le destrozaba.

Sí, puede que sonara insólito e incluso enfermo de su parte, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que para él, Naruto lo significaba todo. Lo había estado evitando negándose a sí mismo que podía llevar una vida solitaria alejada de la gente que alguna vez le vio crecer. Podía siempre y cuando tuviera la certeza que aquel ángel rubio le seguiría allá donde fuera. Que jamás se cansaría de perseguirle.

Y sí, lo había hecho. Lo había perseguido hasta la misma muerte, la que cada vez sentía más y más cerca.

— ¡Voy a matarlos a todos! ¡A todos! –Gruñía. En sus palabras se palpaba la ira contenida y el dolor por el que estaba pasado —Como pudo pasar algo así… —Se lamento descansando su cabeza sobre el torso del moreno —Cuanta sangre más se tiene que derramar para que por fin haya paz… —Esas palabras se las decía más para sí mismo que para el otro.

—Deja de llorar…. —Susurro en el oído de este.

— ¡¿Cómo pretendes que deje de llorar? ¡Me parte el alma verte así!…. —Bramó a la vez que volvía a incorporarse fijando la mirada en la de Sasuke.

—No tien…e senti…do que lo hagas…

—Tú me salvaste….Me has salvado aun odiándome…Has sacrificado tu vida a cambio de la mía —Aparto los mechones mojados que estaban recorriendo su frente —Perdóname. Fui débil. Si yo…Si yo hubiera sido más ágil, más poderoso….Nada de esto estaría pasando…

—No esperaba que te lamen…taras…. —Poso una mano en la mejilla de Naruto apartando inútilmente las lágrimas que seguían cayendo sin parar —Te salvé…porque quise….Fue mi propia….decisión….

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Yo sí que nunca voy a poder perdonártelo —Tragó sus ganas de echarse a gritar a pleno pulmón de la impotencia que sentía.

—Era mi deber….Por todo lo que te echo pasar durante estos años…. —Su voz apenas audible se volvía cada vez más débil.

—Estaba feliz…. —Sasuke vibró al escucharle hablar por primera vez con una firmeza difícil de mantener en aquella situación —Feliz por saber que aun lejos de mí, seguías tu camino. Siempre deseaste llevar una vida independiente, vivir libre, sin tener que echar cuentas a nadie. Sin excusas, sin permisos. Y yo si esa era tu elección la aceptaba de buena gana.

El semblante del moreno se trastorno al oírlo.

—Pero tú….

—Fui detrás de ti todo el tiempo. No resistía las ganas de verte, de saber si estarías bien….Por eso nunca desistí y aunque me rechazaras una y otra vez volvía a lo mismo. Es absurdo. Por mi estúpida insistencia he terminado haciéndote daño….Cuando era la última cosa que quería…

Sasuke tembló. Se llevó una mano a la herida del costado y palpo en carne viva el destrozo que había ocasionado la explosión.

— ¿Duele…? —Naruto la apartó y le cogió del mentón obligándole a mantener el contacto visual.

Al advertir que los parpados del moreno iban cerrándose lo zarandeo.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡No cierres los ojos! ¿Me escuchas? —Volvió a abrirlos aliviando por un momento al rubio —Tienes que ser fuerte…. ¡Vamos tú puedes!

—Tengo sueño…. —Cada vez le costaba más mantenerse despierto. Su cuerpo le pesaba horrores y el dolor había sido tal que ya ni lo sentía. Su mente le había extasiado para que ahora solo pudiera notar un gran vacío sumado de un frío que le hacía tiritar.

Naruto no dudo en quitarse la chaqueta naranja y depositarla encima de Sasuke a modo de manta.

Pensó que sería una buena idea mantenerle distraído para que así se mantuviera consciente. Temía que si sus ojos se cerraban no volviera a verlos más.

—Voy a contarte una cosa…Algo que jamás he contado a ningún otro porque nunca nadie había despertado tanto en mi como para verme con valor a decirlo …—Se mantenía en todo momento firme tratando de no echarse abajo —Cuando era pequeño y tenía que soportar que todos me miraran con odio y despreció tome la decisión que probablemente cambió mi manera de ser para siempre…Decidí que nada, ni nadie lograría hacerme más daño, que sería el mejor, el más valiente, que no permitiría más burlas y desprecios. Así empecé a entrenarme en serio, a valerme por mí mismo…Así empezó mi sueño por ser Hokage… —Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar todo aquello —Después por fin empecé a tener amigos, a pesar de que algunos todavía me repudiaban ya me daba igual…Era muy afortunado. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? —Acaricio con ternura los mechones de pelo negro de Sasuke —He fracasado en muchas cosas y sé que seguirá siendo así pero habrá valido la pena si al final consigo llegar hasta donde quiero… ¿Y sabes hasta donde quiero llegar? A lo más alto…Al infinito si hace falta….Allí donde esta lo que me importa, lo que más deseo….A ti, Sasuke...a ti… Todo el tiempo he querido llegar hasta ti… —Se agacho y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, percibiendo el aliento del otro —Ansiaba que nos encontráramos. Que nos encontráramos algún día porque no solo significaría que habría llegado sino que lo había conseguido yo….

—Es tan…propio de un dobe como tú…

Naruto simplemente ignoró ese comentario. Sabía que era el orgullo de Sasuke quien hablaba por él. Casi siempre lo hacía. Evitando que así saliera a la luz su propio ser, el que era capaz de sentir y sonreír sin mascaras. El que aun sabiendo que quizás moriría en el intento no dudo en interponer su cuerpo delante del suyo para que no resultara herido.

—Teme… —Pronunció retrocediendo años atrás en el tiempo cuando aun eran unos críos y a base de peleas tontas e insultos se volvieron inseparables —Vas a tener que entrenar mucho a partir de ahora porque no pienso dejar que me ganes…Te superaré y cuando eso pasé regresarás…

Sasuke desvió su mirada hacía un lado cogiendo por sorpresa el rubio quien se había acostumbrado al placer de su cercanía.

—No volveré….Ese no es mi lugar….Nu…nca lo ha sido —Corto secamente.

— ¿No volve…? Ya veo…. —Murmuró con un deje de tristeza.

En alguna parte de sí mismo, aun quería creer que podía tratar de convencer a Sasuke para que empezarán una nueva vida otra vez en Konoha, pero simplemente habían sido fantasías estúpidas. Y él aunque lo deseara desde el fondo de su corazón, no le obligaría a nada.

—Entonces no me quedará más remedio que…. —Hizo una breve pausa en la que Sasuke volvió a mirarle quizás impaciente o quizás curioso por escuchar lo que iba a decir—Irme contigo…

Esta vez y dejando que su razón se perdiera entre el viento bajo hasta los labios del Uchiha para seguidamente besarle sin dar tiempo al moreno de rechazarle. Estaba frío pero poco le importo. Sentía los labios finos de Sasuke hacer contacto sobre los suyos. En ese momento hubiera jurado que tocaba un pedazo de cielo. Tan suave, tan profundo…Sin duda era todo lo que necesitaba…

—No pude evitarlo ¿Vale? Me enamoré de ti… —Esa frase retumbo en la cabeza de Sasuke por largos segundos —Estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien. Solo sigue a mi lado, no voy a pedirte más…

—Naruto…

—Estaba confundido. Siento llegar tarde…y comprometerte con mi absurdo sentimiento…

—No me impor…ta….

—En mis planes no está rendirme…No voy a hacerlo. Aunque te parezca un jodido maricón no me voy a rendir.

—….

—Te has hecho imprescindible. Eres alguien importante ¿Entiendes? No puedes entregarte a la muerta sin antes luchar con todas tus fuerzas.

Los dientes de Sasuke se apretaron duramente. Le dolía tener que oír todo aquello sin siquiera poder contestar con normalidad. Sus pulmones estaban encogiéndose y el aire le llegaba a ellos mínimamente.

—Acerca….Acer….acércate…. —Termino susurrando muy bajito.

Cuando sus frentes chocaron Sasuke aprovecho para colarse entre los labios de Naruto en un demandante beso. Naruto acaricio su cuello dejándose hacer. Terminaron separándose a los pocos segundos.

—No te defraudaré Sasuke…Te quiero —Hizo ademan de levantarse pero el moreno se lo impidió temeroso por quedarse solo — ¿Confías en mi?

—Si…. —Contestó inmediatamente.

—Entonces aguanta —Le mando una sonrisa y volvió a darle un pequeño pico antes de salir disparado hacia la nada —En nada vuelvo a estar aquí contigo.

No quería tener que dejarle allí tirado desangrándose pero no le quedaba más remedio si de verdad quería que Sasuke se salvará.

Corrió. Corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas, mirando a cada lado, buscando desesperadamente algo que pudiera servir. Después de angustiarse y pararse varias veces para coger aire lo diviso; era la mochila que traía puesta, tirada en el suelo. Fue hacia ella y la cogió para seguidamente ir con rapidez hacía donde estaba Sasuke.

Sonrió complacido y muy aliviado al ver que seguía tal y como lo había dejado. Despierto y aun con la mirada al frente.

Se sentó encima de él, cerca de su cintura, despacio, sin dejar caer su peso por no dañarle. Sasuke exhalo entre sorprendido y fascinado por el atrevimiento de Naruto.

—Te dije que volvería enseguida —Anunció empezando a sacar un vendaje y una serie de antídotos y medicamentos que traía adentro. Sakura siempre le obligaba a llevarlos cuando las misiones eran largas. Ahora agradecía infinitamente ese gesto —Tranquilo ¿Vale? Voy a curarte…

Cuando el líquido que Naruto había empapado en una gasa rozo su herida Sasuke soltó un bramido que helo la sangre al rubio. Tembló y agarró con fuerza la mano del Uchiha para así darle seguridad y poder tranquilizarle.

—Lo sé, lo sé….Sé que duele…Joder…Lo siento, tendrás que aguantar ¿Te ves con fuerzas? —Sasuke afirmó asintiendo levemente —Vale…A la de tres…. Intenta aguantar la respiración todo lo que puedas ¿Entendido? Uno, dos….tres….

Repitió el mismo proceso unas cuantas veces hasta que la herida estuvo lo suficiente limpia. Después cogiendo un trozo de vendaje lo sujeto por entre la herida a modo de torniquete.

— ¿Tienes sed? —Saco una pequeña cantimplora y la deposito en la boca de Sasuke dejando caer unas cuantas gotas sobre sus labios —Veo que sí…

Reparó en la posición que estaba. Él encima del cuerpo de Sasuke, de frente, completamente a su merced. Pero no en la situación que le hubiera gustado. El verlo tan frágil, desfallecido, ausente desprotegido no hacía más que torturarle.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Era una pregunta estúpida pero aun así no pudo evitar formularla. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, aunque fuera una mentira, le tranquilizaría que Sasuke se lo dijera.

—Estoy mareado…. —Comunicó aturdido.

—Es normal…. ¡Pero ya verás! En unas horas cuando nos localicen podrás descansar y estarás bien.

Tenía que mostrarse optimista y no solo por Sasuke, por él mismo. Debía resistir e intentar como pudiera que Sasuke no desistiera. Mentiría si dijera que no le costaba horrores tener que fingir estar tranquilo, cuando se estaba derritiendo por dentro, tener que echar le valor cuando de lo único que tenía ganas era de llorar.

— ¿Lo pro….metes? —Resultó extraño oír esa pregunta en Sasuke pero Naruto pensó que seguramente era lo que necesitaba; sentirse seguro.

— ¡Por supuesto! Estoy aquí. No voy a moverme —Acaricio su piel. La lluvia había menguado, ya solo caían algunas gotitas —Te lo prometo Sasuke.

Estuvieron largos minutos en silencio, mirándose fijamente sin mediar palabra. No les resultaba incomodo, al contrario, podían compartir esa paz sin sentirse violentos. Finalmente fue Sasuke quien se decidió a hablar.

— ¿Qué…fue lo de antes?... —De inmediato Naruto supo a lo que se refería. Como olvidarlo…Aun así se hizo el loco.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Nervioso, preocupado, tenso….Todas esas sensaciones llegaron como chispas atormentándole.

Por un momento tuvo miedo. ¿Sería capaz de decírselo? Y si así fuera ¿Qué pensaría Sasuke al respecto? Le aborrecería después de todo…O simplemente le ignoraría y haría como que no hubiera pasado.

—Dijist.e…que me…..que me…

—Que te quiero —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Una cosa era que el impulso te obligara a soltarlo y otra tener que confesarlo sin más.

—Y… ¿Es cierto…?

¿Todavía lo dudaba? ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que lo estaba diciendo en broma? Tonto…Ni me imaginas….

—Lo es —No vacilo — ¿Te molesta? Porque si es así lo siento, no puedo ni quiero olvidarte. Tendrás que asumirlo —Se puso a la defensiva temiendo que a Sasuke le disgustará —Además es culpa tuya…. —Susurro bajando el tono de voz —Por ser tan….tan….Oh dios —Chillo esto último recapacitando sobre lo que estaba a punto de decir —Eres tan jodidamente atrayente…tan perfecto….Esa arrogancia, esa pose….Esos ojos que cada vez que me miran me hacen desearte como no tienes idea. Esa sonrisa que solo unos privilegiados tienen el derecho de observarla. Esa piel que tanto ansió acariciar, tu olor…Tu ronca voz —Entrelazo sus dedos por el cabello oscuro —Tu pelo…Todo tú me tiene loco….Loco y desquiciado…—Los estrujo con posesividad — ¿Te enteras? Si no fuera por el estado en el que estás te follaría aquí mismo.

Otro silencio inundó todo el sitio, uno que cortaba como hojas afiladas.

—Ya está. ¿Quieres saber algo más? —Exclamo burlón al darse cuenta de la realidad.

Se lo había reconocido. Pero ya daba igual. Si lo mandaba a la mierda o le decía que era un enfermo lo aceptaría.

— ¿Tú a mi?... —Respondió sarcástico.

El carmesí de las mejillas de Naruto se acentuó. Ahora sí que se sentía patético. ¿Sasuke le estaba insinuando que no estaba a su altura? ¿Qué él estaba detrás?

—Sí. Yo a ti ¿Algún problema? —Se defendió picado y enfadado —No te creas tanto Uchiha….Que no eres el centro del universo.

Sasuke pensó que resultaba tan fácil ofenderle con algo tan simple. Pero en ese momento el rubio no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de él.

—Para ti pare…ce que si…. —Bingo, había dado de lleno en el clavo.

Naruto se levantó con brusquedad y le dio la espalda. Apretó sus nudillos. ¿Cómo podía Sasuke incluso en una situación como esa ser tan cabrón? Ahora se arrepentía de haberle dicho todo eso. Confiaba en que al menos lo respetara y no le ofendiera pero lo estaba haciendo y le resultaba bochornoso.

—Ya vale ¿No? ¡Deja de burlarte joder! —Voceo dejando patente su desconsuelo.

—No me estoy bur…lando…Usuratonka…shi…

—No ha sido una buena idea…Olvídalo. Olvida todo lo que te he dicho. El error ha sido mío. Aunque sabía que era inútil esperar nada de tu parte me atreví a contártelo porque ya no podía más...Me pasado días enteros rayado imaginando este momento…Idealizando que quizás había una remota esperanza de que tú lo aceptarás y al menos quisieras ser mi amigo pero…. —Dejo la frase a medias al percatarse de que si seguía no aguantaría el llanto.

— ¿El bes…o que te dado antes….no…a significado nada…para ti?

Todo el cuerpo de Naruto se inmovilizo. Se giró lentamente encontrándose de lleno con la mirada esta vez serena y viva del moreno.

—Yo…no…creía que…. —Tartamudeo echándose de rodillas al suelo —Que era por puro agradecimiento…Porque te daba pena y no querías que me sintiera mal….

— ¿Pena? —En su voz podía apreciarse un deje de coraje —Te meto to…da la lengua y dices que…. —Tosió un poco — ¿Qué es pena?...No me hagas reír….

Había juzgado a Sasuke mal. La había vuelto a cagar al pensar que era un insensible que no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción o sentimiento.

— ¿Entonces tú….? ¡ Sasuke capullo! —Se tiro encima abrazándole con desespero. Como si quisiera entregarle todo lo que en muchos años no había podido. Todo su cuerpo gritaba, cada poro de su piel rabioso por desatar lo que llevaba acumulado —Me lo has hecho pasar mal…

—Naruto… ¿Has pensado…en la posibilidad de que…nadie venga? —Pronunció de pronto, serio y duro.

El rubio frunció el ceño disgustado.

—Ni lo menciones —Manifestó imitando el tono de Sasuke — Vendrán, claro que vendrán. En Konoha hay órdenes estrictas de socorrer a cualquier ninja herido o no, que no se haya reportado. Además seguro que ya alguien ha dado el aviso. La pelea fue muy grande, sería imposible pensar que nadie haya dado la alarma. Así que no tienes de que preocuparte… —Concluyo muy seguro de su respuesta.

—Solo acudirán por ti….Yo ya no…formo parte de la villa….estoy desterrado y acu…sado de traición y crímenes de alto grado… Me encerraran Naruto… ¿Te crees que van a dejar libre a alguien como yo así como…así? Qué ingenuo eres….

—¡NO DEJARE QUE LO HAGAN! —Chilló — ¿Encerrarte? Por encima de mi cadáver. Y si quieren cogerte antes tendrán que cogerme a mí y matarme porque no permitiré que te pongan un dedo encima.

—Que posesivo…dobe… —Alego reconfortado por cómo se estaba portando el rubio. No lo admitió pero el que le dijera algo como eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

—Solo defiendo lo mío….Y tú….Bueno…

— ¿Soy tuyo…? —Naruto sonrió.

—Siempre lo has sido….Mío y de nadie más. Y si tú quieres…para toda la vida.

Se sentía extraño al dar rienda suelta a lo que sentía pero ya no tenía nada que perder. Sasuke no se lo había dicho tan abiertamente como lo había hecho él, pero se conformaba. Teniendo en cuenta lo orgulloso y reprimido que solía ser, era suficiente. En el fondo sabía que no le era indiferente y con eso era más que feliz.

—Ahh…. —De pronto un pinchazo agudo hizo que Sasuke se arqueara adolorido.

Naruto se alteró.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¡Sasuke! ¡Contesta! ¡ Sasuke! —El chico de cabellos oscuros ahogo un gruñido apretando sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar —Mierda…..maldita sea no me asustes…. —Temblaba tratando de que Sasuke se moviera lo mínimo —Por favor….

—Me….me…arde… —Señalo su herida.

Naurto le hecho un vistazo fugazmente. Tenía el vendaje que le había hecho empapado. Un sudor frío le invadió.

—Los senti…dos me fallan….Creo que….me voy a desmayar…. —Exhalaba seguidamente tratando de no quedarse sin respiración.

— ¡¿Qué dices? —Rozo su frente y estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Fue entonces cuando más que nunca se dio cuenta que su estado era crítico —No puedes hacerme esto…. Solo un poco más….Dios ¡Porque coño no estáis aquí! —Estalló dando un puñetazo al suelo, haciéndose daño —¡Si a Sasuke le llega a pasar algo, seré yo quien os maté con mis propias manos!

Por momentos estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo pero aun podía oír perfectamente la voz del rubio. El que dijera ese tipo de cosas cuando él siempre había sido un ejemplar ninja en Konoha le producía un extraño estremecimiento difícil de explicar. Porque sabía que si se había vuelto así era por él. Por defenderle, por miedo a perderle.

Con Naruto a su lado podía morir en paz.

Cerró los ojos y permitió que el dolor se diluyera por entre su piel. Dejó de pensar en nada que no fuera ese chico de cabellos dorados que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir. Y que absurdo y contradictorio al mismo tiempo. Justo ahora cuando estaba a punto de morirse era cuando querría tener todo el tiempo del mundo para pasarlo al lado de Naruto.

—No me dejes aquí… —Quizás Sasuke estaba en lo cierto y nadie regresaría a por ellos —Sasuke…. —Su mayor pesadilla estaba volviéndose realidad. Lo perdería otra vez sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo —No me dejes solo…. —Lo abrazo quedándose encima de él —¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡TE AMO! —Sus lagrimas tratando de consolarle caían sin permiso —No sobreviviré….si no estás conmigo…

¿Y ahora?

— ¿Sasuke….? —Lo agito —Sasuke…. —Sus dientes chirriaron de pura rabia —Lo eres todo para mi…

El sol se alzó iluminando con sus rayos dos cuerpos, empapados y manchados en sangre. Dos chicos que a pesar de haberse enfrentado a las mayores batallas, ahora una había logrado vencerles dejándoles sin protección alguna.

Incapaz de despegarse y decirle adiós Naruto se quedo allí por una larga hora. Media hora más y llegaría un equipo formado por Kakashi, Sai y Sakura.

Incapaz de separarse de su lado, se quedo estrechando su mano todo el tiempo en que la pelirosa se dedico a inspeccionar su herida y la totalidad de su estado mientras Kakashi y Sai examinaban la zona.

Sakura negó.

Solo pensamientos de angustia y disculpas pasaban por la mente del rubio.

"_No sé si me quisiste…Yo si te quise, más que a nada….Lo sigo haciendo a pesar de todo…_

_Mucho o poco ¿Qué más da? Nunca volveré a amar a nadie así._

_A lo mejor todo haya sido un sueño. Ese beso que aun puedo sentir en mi piel, tus intentos de caricias, tus palabras escondidas entre arrogancia y chulería. _

_¿Decirte adiós? ¿De qué me serviría? Toda la vida seguiría pensando en ti…_

_Quizás y todo haya sido un sueño….Quizás no me quisiste…_

_O tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos…."_

Una mano se posiciono sobre el hombro del rubio quien seguía estático, como si hubiera perdido el sentido. Sus ojos azules miraban fijamente el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke.

— ¿Naruto? No podemos hacer nada más…. —Dijo Kakashi.

—Todo esto es por vuestra culpa….Malditos…Si hubierais llegado más pronto, más rápido, ahora Sasuke estaría vivo. —Soltó dejando que toda la ira contenida acompañara cada palabra pronunciada.

—En la villa también ha habido muchos destrozos y….muchas muertes —Naruto le miró expectante —Lo siento….En serio lo lamento. Vinimos tan deprisa como supimos la situación —El rubio se lanzó sobre su pecho, dejando que los brazos de su sensei le abrazaran.

Kakashi simplemente permitió que se desahogara hasta que ya casi no le quedaban lágrimas. ¿Qué más podía hacer? A pesar de todo, Sasuke había sido su alumno más preciado. Y le tenía estima. Incluso sabiendo la de muertes y dolor que había provocado.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora, Kakashi sensei? —Murmuro una voz femenina —No queda nadie vivo.

El pelipata separó sutilmente al rubio y devolviéndole una miradas serena murmuró.

— ¿Quieres estar un rato a solas con él? Después seguramente no podrás —No quería que Naruto se alterará más por eso evito comentar que al tratarse de Sasuke, lo más considerable que los altos mandos se hicieran cargo de su cuerpo.

No hizo falta que el rubio contestará. El equipo de Kakashi se alejó varios metros cediendo las últimas palabras al chico.

Naruto vaciló.

¿Qué se supone que debía decir? Si ya no podía oírle…Lo más absurdo de todo era que quería. Quería aunque fuera despedirse de él como se merecía.

Se agacho contemplando el sosegado rostro del Uchiha, aun más pálido de lo que solía ser. Sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo y su aura tranquila hacían de él un perfecto ángel caído .Tan solo los rastros de sangre le recordaban lo nefasto.

—Espero que seas feliz, donde quería que vayas….Recuérdame teme….No puedo quedarme y esperarte para siempre, aunque lo haría encantado. Sería estúpido. No vas a volver…. —Rozo levemente las mejillas del moreno, paseando sus dedos sobre ellas, acariciándolas con ternura —Odio que no puedas oír nada de esto…Dime que me estás escuchando…Sasuke, joder…esto me supera. No voy a poder…¡Te necesito mucho! —Hizo una breve pausa y después prosiguió— Quería que lo supieras…aunque no estés, nada cambiará eso…

Deposito un suave beso sobre su boca. Aun podía sentir la calidez de sus labios. Calidez….Cerro sus ojos embriagándose en él. Un momento…. ¿Calidez?

—¡Sasuke! —Gritó.

De pronto escucho bombear el corazón de Sasuke, aunque muy despacio. Una sonrisa de regocijo y ansia se poso en los rasgos de Naruto.

—¡Estás vivo! …. —La mano del moreno se movió levemente. El rubio la estrecho y volvió a besarle —Estás vivo….¡Sasuke! ¡Estoy aquí! —Como si de un milagro se tratará los ojos oscuros resurgieron topándose con los cielo —Si estoy soñando que por favor nadie me despierte… —Imploró.

—Usura….

—Te amo Sasuke.

Al percatarse de que seguía aun con vida Sakura se apresuró en volver a su lado aun desconcertada porque hubiera podido volver en si.

—Tus constantes han vuelto y…. —Miro chocada al chico moreno —Se están recuperando…

Naruto sonrió aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Supo que aquello era felicidad.

xXxxXx

—Sakura ¿Tú qué piensas? —Habían llegado a Konoha sin problemas, trasladando de inmediato a Sasuke al hospital. Naruto no le había dejado ni un momento a solas.

—Estaba muerto…Sé que es muy difícil de creer, pero puedo asegurártelo. No tenia pulso, su corazón se había parado….Es todo muy extraño —Hizo una mueca como si estuviera reflexionando sobre ello.

Kakashi ensancho su sonrisa bajo su máscara.

—Algo los une, algo que ni siquiera la muerte es capaz de separar. Quizás y esto sea a lo que llaman….amor verdadero….

— ¿Tratas de decir que lo que salvó a Sasuke fue el amor de Naruto?

—No solo el de Naruto, sino el suyo también. Su propio cuerpo se negó a abandonar este mundo. A estas alturas ni él mismo puede negar que esta perdidamente enamorado.

Los pómulos de Sakura se enrojecieron y Kakashi entrecerró los ojos alegremente.

—Te invito a cenar.


End file.
